1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is directed to screens for vibratory shakers, screens for classifying and/or filtering material, modular screens with individual screen modules or plugs, plugs for openings in screens, plugs with screening material thereon and holes therethrough, screen useful for both dewatering and classification, and methods of screen repair and assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art section of each of the above-identified applications is incorporated here fully by reference.